Dancing to You
by LyLiLover shiro
Summary: Nakama Rhythm is Fairy High's dance group. Lucy is a normal rich girl whom everyone seems to leave out. What they don't know is, she has the talent to dance. And she's starting to develop a crush on Natsu Dragneel, a member of Nakama. Will he feel the same? Will she join to? Or will a jealous girl and family problems get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

**So today, the dance group preformed in front of us at school and I got so inspired. The danced so awesome! And the guys were cute too, but they were 9****th**** graders! T^T **

**Anywayyyy~ **

**The pairing is NaLu since I haven't written a story for them yet. This should be the perfect chance. **

**Please support and enjoy ^_^**

Normal POV

Lucy was dropped off at school and walked quietly to her first class. She didn't have any "friends" to talk to, classmates didn't count, so all she did was sit quietly in her desk.

_Riiiiinng! _

The bell rang and some students ran into the classroom. Lucy sat between Freed Justine, a quiet guy, and Evergreen Forrest (AN: fake last name), who's loud and snobby. Mr. Wakaba put on the morning new show, Lucy groaned, it effects and quality was so crappy.

"And now, lets look inside of Nakama Rhythm's dance studio," Max Alors said in a cheesy tone. The screen switched and a girl with short white hair and a guy with spiky pink hair faced the camera. The girl scolded the guy to speak, he flinched and smiled "Hey! I'm Natsu Dragneel" he said. "And I'm Lisanna Strauss," said the girl, "And we are from the Nakama Rhythm Dance group". Lucy tuned out their conversation with Max until the last of it.

"So, are you expecting new members to join?" Max asked. Lisanna nodded, "Yeah, all can join, if you're a freshman, sophomore, junior, and senior". "And what's the last thing you can say to people who might join?" Laki Olietta, Max's partner, said.

"Nakama Rhythm is really fun and energizing and we hope you can come and join us," Natsu replied grinning.

The camera switched back to Max and Laki, "Thanks Lisanna and Natsu, auditions for Nakama Rhythm start this Friday to next Thursday, after school at 4:30" Max said. "And that's it for today's show, I'm Laki Olietta" she said "I'm Max Alors and have a great day". Mr. Wakaba got up from his desk and passed out the classwork for today. 'Nakama Rhythm huh' Lucy thought.

X~ Lunch ~X

Lucy went to the café down the street from Fairy High and ate her fruit salad silently. "Hey, can I sit here?" a voice said, she looked up to see a girl with messy blue hair held back with a headband. "Sure," Lucy replied, she's seen this girl before but couldn't remember her name. They were quiet for a while, Lucy ate and the girl read books while drinking tea. "So, what's your name?" she asked. Lucy stopped for a minute, "Lucy Heartfilia, you?" she replied.

"Levy McGarden!" the girl said. Lucy's eyes widen at the cheerfulness.

"Hey, do you want to be friends?" Levy asked her. 'What the hell?' Lucy thought. Now, normally, people wouldn't ask other people to be friends like that directly, that's just how society is today. "U-u-um, s-s-sure," Lucy replied. Levy took her hands and smiled, "Great! I always heard people talk about how lonely you are and stuff. Truth is, I was looking for you all day long".

"Y-y-you were looking for m-me?" Lucy asked shocked. Levy grinned and nodded. "Come on, I think I have history class with you right?" she said grabbing her stuff. Lucy nodded following her new friend.

X~ School Day Over ~X

On their way out of class, they caught a glimpse of Nakama Rhythm practicing in the dance room. "Oh wow, its them!" Levy squealed with hearts in her eyes. She said _them _like they were famous or something. Lucy eyed how Lisanna would turn her body and fall into this Natsu's arms. 'She didn't bend her arms enough' she thought. Lucy finally snapped out when Levy pulled on her cheeks. "Lucy!" she scolded her. Lucy shook her head, "Uh, w-what?".

"I SAID do you want to join Nakama Rhythm with me?" Levy asked her. "M-me? No way, I have no coordination and dancing skills" Lucy half lied. "Oh, ok" Levy replied walking to a dark blue car, "Well, bye, see you tomorrow?".

Lucy nodded, "Yeah, bye".

Lucy's POV

Join Nakama Rhythm, well, I _can _dance but my coordination is a little off. I put my earphones in waiting for my family's car to pull up on the schools drive way. I listened to a Skirllex song and my hips started to move on their own. The fast pace made my heart stop like the sounds. I had to bite my lips to prevent anymore unnecessary movement. By doing that I dropped my iPod.

"Here," a voice said. I looked up, it was that Natsu guy, he stared at me for a while. "U-um, thanks" I said feeling my face heat up. He grinned and ran off, "Ya welcome". Ya? What's his grade in English? Then, the rest of Nakama Rhythm followed him. They all were yellow t-shirts and black pants or shorts. Some looked too short for my preference. The Lisanna girl ran passed me, my iPod fell _again. _I picked it up just in time before people stepped on it. They ever heard of being rude?

My father's black Lamborghini Gallardo drove up on the driveway, I could tell all the dance members staring at it. Their gazed followed to me stepping in the red leather seat with the doors up. "Woah, sweet car!" I heard one guy whisper. "Oh, that's that Lucy girl, her family's rich and all that" "She's probably like a princess" "Haha, yeah right. Where's her crown?" I heard other comments. I don't need a crown person who said that. Being rich isn't easy, especially when your mother's dead and father is planning your future from a blue print.

Capricorn, our head butler, drove me home. "How was your day Lucy-sama?" he asked me. I shrugged, "I made a friend today but that's it," I replied looking out the window.

"Ah, I'm glad for you. Please remember, your father wishes for you to take the family business after you graduate Lucy-sama," Capricorn told me. _Your father wishes , _I hated those 3 words.

I wanted to argue but there was no point in doing so, "Yes, but I still have a long way to go". Capricorn chuckled, "Yes, yes you do". I smiled sadly, if only I could make my own choices.

People always say this is a free country. What's free about here?

**Yay, done with the first chapter. **

**I know, Nakama Rhythm sounds really cheesy huh? I couldn't think I anything else but if you have a better name please let me know by private message and I can edit it. **

**Did you see what I did with Lisanna? I decided to make her like the**__**villain of the story. I was looking for that word though, it starts with an A. Oh well, no wonder I have a D in English class LOL. **

**Honestly, I thought this first chapter was pretty boring but maybe, if people are interested, I'll keep it around. **

**Review, Favorite, Follow are my favorite 3 words so doing one or all please. :) **

**LyLi out **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait everyone. **

**This chapters a pretty short but it just covers actual interaction between Natsu and Lucy with a little Gruvion (GrayxJuviaxLyon).Oh and i forgot to mention the main pairings that will be focused on. So here they are : **

**Natsu x Lucy**

**Lyon x Juvia (cuz i support Lyiva ) **

**Gray forever alone... no im just kidding i'll do something with him later**

**Oh and this isn't like the OVA where they wear uniforms, just letting you guys know. **

**Enjoy ^_^ **

X~ Friday ~X

The bell rang for the end of the school day and students rushed out of their ever-boring classes. Lucy and Levy walked out of their Math class laughing. "Haha! Ok, i have to go to the dance auditions," Levy said," Are you sure you don't want to join?". The blonde shifted the text books in her arms, "Yeah, see you on Monday?". Levy rolled her eyes, "Or you can call me" then disappeared into the crowd of people by the gym's doors. Lucy laughed and made her way passing the schools large, metal gates with mystical fairies statues on the sides.

She didn't wait for Capricorn that day. He needed to accompany her father at a meeting. So, Lucy just walked home. Her neighborhood wasn't very far from the school, maybe 3 or 4 blocks away. Lucy took out her iPod and listened to music while walking down the street.

Levy's POV

I really hoped Lucy would audition with me. I doubt you need dancing skills for this. We were told to place our backpacks at the end of the bleachers and sit on the other side. A guy with long, spiky black hair bumped into me. I stared into his red eyes then watched as he went to this other girl with blue hair. I think her name is Julia or Juvia, something like that. They're always together though. Someone put their hand on my shoulder, i jumped a bit before turning around. "Hey," this guy said to me. I stared at his short, green hair and blue eyes for a minute. "F-freed?!" i exclaimed happily. He smiled at me. "Y-you cut your hair! Wow!" i said circling him. "Yeah, Ever told me it'd get in the way of dancing," he said leading me to a seat next to him. "So, why did you audition? I never knew you'd be interested in dancing," i said. Freed didn't reply. Hm... OH!Thats it! "Its cause Laxus is in here isn't it?!" i said smiling. Freed nodded. I laughed.

"Welcome everyone! Before we start the auditions, please meet 3 of the 4 S-Class dancers, whom Fairy High is lucky enough to have!" Mr. Makarov, our principal said handing the microphone over to a girl with long red hair. Almost everyone in the gym screamed. "Please, please," she said, "I'm Erza Scarlet and i'm proud to be here to observe all of you today and next week". I've heard of her, she's the president of the study body AND a member of the sword-fighting club. Erza gave the mic to Mirajane. Now, i knew her. She's Lisanna's older sister. "I'm Mirajane Strauss! I hope many of you can join us in Nakama Rhythm!" she said cheerfully. Then placed the mic infront of Laxus. All he said was, "You better be good," and crossed is arm. Some people think of him as an ass but he's also Mr. Makarov's grandson.

"Now," Erza said, "On the application you received, you were given a numbered sticker with your name on it. You should have it on you at this moment, if not, please inform Mr. Makarov at this time". No one didn't so the auditions went on. My number was 13, meaning i was in group 13. Group 13 included some of my friends around campus : Jet, Bisca, Vijeteer, myself, and others.

"Group 1, please come up," Mirajane said.

I clenched my hands with the strong hope that i was good enough for Laxus and had potential enough for Mira and Erza.

Lucy's POV

"Come morning light, you and i'll be safe and sound..." i sang quietly. I'm not usually a fan of songs with such a slow beat but i was in the mood for it. I felt a lock of my hair being tugged on, causing me to spin around. "Who the...?" i asked having to see Natsu. I stared at him beginning to grin. I took out an ear phone and heard him say ,"Hiya". My first intention was to go back to what i was doing but since i met Levy, i decided to be more open. "C-can i help you?" i asked hesitantly putting away my iPod and taking out my phone. He ran up next to me and asked, "Your names Luigi right? What a weird name". Um rude. "Its LUCY ," i corrected him frowning. "Ohhh, i knew it was Lucy but i was just testing ya," i said. I rolled my eyes and chuckled a bit," Yeah right~".

"Holy shit! Is that a Lacrima 5 (AN: So its like an iPhone 5)?!" he exclaimed. I backed away from him it little. "Y-yeah..." i replied holding my phone up. "H-how much did that cost ya?" he asked.

" $199," i said. "Woah, you really ARE rich," he said surprised, "Could you buy me one? I only have a 4".

"No, i don't even know you, that much," i said distancing myself from him. OK... he's a weirdo.

"Then's lets get to know each other then! I'm Natsu Drageneel! I like spicy food and i hate ice cream and i'm a member of Nakama Rhythm and- oh! What team are you on?" he said all together. "Im a Glitter," i replied crossing the street. "Aw, your one of those Glitters. I'm a Law," Natsu said disappointed. I shrugged my shoulders, "Aw, your one of those Laws" i said back at him in his own tone. All the students in the school are classified in one of three teams : Law, Glitter, and Sphere. Each team has their own set of teachers for subjects like English, Science, Social Science, and so on. Elective teachers aren't part of any team though. "Haha," he said, "very funny". For the first time in this conversation, i smiled.

"Ok, my turn then," i said a little more happily," I'm Lucy Heartfilia. I like the stars and i hate...". I stopped because, well, i actually didn't know what i hated to be honest. "Scary movies? Spiders? Snakes?" Natsu suggested, "Girls i know are terrified of those".

"Yeah... i hate spiders" i said slowly. I stopped walking and recognized i was infront of my neighborhood's gates. They never seem to impress me with their ivy plants on the edges and white magnolia flowers. "What's wrong?" Natsu asked. I shook my head, "Nothing, its just that this is my neighborhood so we have to part now". Just as i reached to press the button for entrance, he stopped me and said, "Wait, here". He handed me a piece of paper. "Its my number, we can call or text each other now," he grinned. Oh, thats nice, a GUYS number on my phone. Without thinking i took out a pen and wrote on my on piece of paper, "Here's mine then".

"Ok! Bye Lucy!" Natsu said and kept walking on. "...Yeah! Bye Natsu..." i said. It felt weird saying his name but what ever. I pressed the button and watched as the gates automatically opened for me. Then they closed by the time i passed the first house. Haut Monde Villa, my neighborhood, is composed of only 2 streets since Magnolia's population is mostly middle classed. My house is on Dione Lane. Its a fairly large house, not as big as my mansion in Alcalypha, with light ivory walls, dark brown shingles and door with a beautiful white gate in the front. Honestly, this place has too many gates.

My LIFE has too many gates.

Levy's POV

"Group 13, you will be the last group for today. We apologize if your group was not observed today but the auditions will continue on Monday," Mirajane said. We stepped down from the bleachers and presented myself infront of the three. Everyone else left since we were last for today.

"Bisca Mulan, you are first. We will play small clips from a song and you must free dance to them ok? You may start now," Erza said pushing the play button on a radio hooked up to all the speakers in the gym. The others and i sat on the floor talking amongst each other till it was our turns.

Eventually, i was called up. Only Vijetter was left now.

"Levy McGarden," Erza's voice said. I took a deep breath and stood in front of them.

Erza's POV

Levy McGarden, she looks like she has potential. Her body was thin and it looked flexible. She tied up her hair and wore an orange tank top with black shorts. "You may start now," i said gesturing Mira to press the button.

Mirror by Justin Timberlake came on and it was only the chorus. I watched Levy move and dance, she had perfect rhythm. I smiled nodding. Once she was done i clapped, along with Mira.

"Very good," i said. "Please wait with the others of your team until the last person has finished," Mira said. Levy smiled and said, "Thank you".

Normal POV

"Thank you Group 13 for your performances, we will now tell you have made it from this group," Mira said looking at Laxus. He groaned and read the names from a list infront of him.

"Cana Alberona, Bisca Mulan, Evo Deconi (AN: Just some OC's i put in there), Alec Shiro, Levy McGarden, Jet," he said blankly.

"Thank you Laxus. We apologize for those who did not make it," Erza said standing up.

"You all can leave the gym now and have a nice weekend!" Mira said cheerfully placing papers in a folder.

Levy grabbed her backpack and ran down to the front of the school calling her parents to pick her. After that, she called Lucy.

"Hello?"

"Lucy! I made it!"

"Oh my gosh! Congratulations!"

"Thanks!"

"I'd love to keep talking but i need to do my homework now"

"Aw, weekend homework sucks"

"I know right? Ok bye, i'll talk to you later then"

"Kay, bye Lucy" Levy said hanging up. Her mother's car pulled up and got it.

"So did you make it?" her mother asked driving down the street. Levy nodded in the passenger seat, "Yep!". Her eyes caught the same guy she bumped into and the girl he was always with. They were holding hands and the girl was crying.

'Did they break up?' she thought frowning.

Juvia's POV (AN : I don't know how to do Juvia's POV since she talks in 3rd person so forgive me)

I gripped Gajeel's hand firmly crying.

" *sniff* W-why would Gray-sama do this to me?" i cried. "Cuz he's an ass?" he said. I glared at him, "That explains nothing Gajeel!". I continued to wipe away tears and sniffle. Gajeel put and arm around me and pulled my body close to him. We've always been close like this, a brother-sister relationship.

"Come on," he said, "I'll walk you home". I nodded walking next to him.

Why doesn't Gray-sama act like Gajeel?

Lyon's POV

"Next Wednesday? Sure, where we going again?" i asked Sherry through the phone. I threw a dart at the target on the wall in my room. "Ok, yeah. Yeah. Bye," i said hanging up.

Next week the student body of my school, Lamia Scale, will be visiting Fairy Tail High. I'm just the vice president and i hold great respect for Jura, the president. Our principal would like us to see how other schools are like and since Fairy was closest, it was our only choice.

Gray goes to Fairy High i believe. That would be interesting to see him again.

**Yay! Done with this chapter! Sorry if its short but im like extremely exhausted. **

**If i didn't already say this, Dancing to You ins't circled entirely on NaLu. There will be multiple pairings contributing to this story. **

**My three favorite words are review, favorite, and follow if you haven't already done so...**

**See you guys on the next chapter! **

**LyLi out~ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody! **

**I've finished one of my major stories so now i have time to update on others! Like this one! **

**Enjoy! (^_^) **

Lucy's POV

"Use the text on page 337 to answer the questions below. Please use complete sentences," I read from my work sheet. Do you know how much i HATE history? Levy just got accepted into Nakama Rhythm and im stuck here on my bed with history homework. Not that getting into that dance club is exciting or anything. My attention pulled away from the boring book infront of me by the sound of my phone notifying me that i just receive a text.

It was from an unknown number, but i replied anyway.

**Unknown - ****Hey**

**Lucy H. - Who is this? **

I put my phone down and went back to my work.

**Unknown - Its Natsu. You didn't save my number? **

Ohh, its him.

**Lucy H. - Oh sorry! I was doing homework. **

I quickly made him into a contact. He replied again.

**Natsu D. - Lol, wyd (what you doing) **

**Lucy H. - Homework, wbu (what bout you) **

**Natsu D. - Same -_- **

**Lucy H. - Lol, did you do the Southern Cross worksheet? **

Yep, i'm asking him for help.

**Natsu D. - For history**?

**Lucy H. - Nooo for math -_- **

**Natsu D. - Just kidding, here **

I clicked on the attachment picture he sent of his work. I quickly copied it down and i was done! Now i had free time.

**Lucy H. - Thank you! **

**Natsu D. - No problemo **

I laughed. Now normal teenagers would go watch TV the moment they finish homework but i wasn't allowed to watch anything unless its the weekend.

**Natsu D. - R u finished?**

**Lucy H. - Yeah**

**Natsu D. - Kay, gotta finish mine. Talk 2 u later **

This sounds a little stupid but im a little sad we can't have our conversation longer.

**Lucy H. - K**

"Lucy-sama," my maid, Virgo said coming into my room, "Its time for dinner. You'll be served roast chicken with watercress salad. What would you like for a drink?". I stuffed my phone into my pocket and hopped off my bed., "Um... water is fine". She nodded and stood aside for me to leave first. I raced down the 3 cases of stairs, jumping over the last one, and turned sharply into the dining room. I hated this room. Ever since my mother had... passed away, i always ate in here alone. Tears always over salting the food on my plate that was getting cold. Virgo placed a plate infront of me and i afte my dinner.

We have a long dining table and at the end of the room is a large window that showed the sky. It was night time already and i could see the stars perfectly from my seat at the other side.

_"And theres um... um..." _

_"Canis Major" _

I flinched. Memories flashed back from when my mother and i used to star gaze of the terrace from the living room. I've tried, and failed, to go back and unlock that door that led to it.

X~ Gray's Home ~X

Gray's POV

"Stop blaming me!" I shouted into my phone and shut it closed. God! Ever since i ended it with Juvia people have been so nosy! Asking me "What the hells wrong with you?!" or "Why?!". Just shut the hell up!

Its not like i wanted to anyway... I looked at the couple on TV making out. It made my stomach churn.

People think i broke up with her 'cause i'm a jerk or an ass but i had my own reasons. She took too much of my time when i already had basket ball practice, dance practice, AND my part time job at a Yearlong Ice Skating rink. I told her i'd get back to her when i could but she just ran off.

"Gray!" my mom yelled, "Did you do your homework?!". I opened my bedroom door and yelled back, "Yeah!". My phone rang again, for probably the 100th time today. I didn't recognize the number but i answered anyway, "WHAT?".

"Woah, chill Gray, its just me"

My eyes widened, "Lyon...?! Did you change your number?".

"Yep. Say, anything going on at your school next week?" he asked. I raised a brow, "Um, no. Why?". Lyon chuckled.

"Well, i'm the vice president at mine and we decided to have the student body come and visit your campus," he bragged. Tch, how the hell did he become "Vice President"? Last time i checked, he was just a C- student. "Uh huh, when are you coming?" i asked. "Wednesday, and i'll see you then," he said then hung up. Groaning i flopped onto my bed and closed my eyes.

Never thought I'd see him again.

Lucy's POV

Ahhh!~ I swear, taking a hot, relaxing bath will always make me happy. I walked my room changing into a blue tank top and white shorts. Wrapping a towel around my hair, i checked my phone.

**Natsu D. - Are you going to join Nakama Rhythm? **

I frowned. Why would i?

**Lucy H. - No **

He replied instantly.

**Natsu D. - Why? Its so much fun! **

**Lucy H. - Don't have the time **

**Natsu D. - So? Practice is not every day **

**Lucy H. - Still **

Natsu didn't say anything after that. Guess he got the "message" now that i don't want to be part of that dance group. Virgo came into my room and bowed, "Lucy-sama, its time to sleep now". I nodded getting under my blankets, "Yeah, good night Virgo". She smiled turning off the lights, "Good night Lucy-sama", then left. My eyes wandered lazily seeing a small star peeking through my curtains. My Mother always told me stars are people watching over their loved ones.

I wonder if that one is her.

X~ The Next Day ~X

"Lucy," my math teacher said, "What is your answer for number 18?". I looked down at my paper and said, "13.7". She smiled at me, "Correct, since you and Lisanna are the only people who got the answer, you two may leave class one minute early when the bell rings". I nodded and glanced over at Levy. She made a hand gesture telling me to wait for her out side when class ends. I nodded giving her a thumbs up.

X~ 10 Minutes Later ~X

The teacher looked at me and pointed to the door. I nodded and got out of my seat throwing my backpack over my shoulder. Lisanna got to the door first and pushed it open. I followed, but not entirely. I stood waiting for Levy. Lisanna turned around and looked at me, "What are you doing?". I flinched.

"L-Levy wanted me to wait for her," i said nervously. She turned back with a little "hmph".

I guess she didn't like me. Thats ok though, most people labe me as the "Snobby Rich Princess" and she did too. The bell rang and people flooded out of the class room. Levy grabbed my arm and pushed my out of the way a little, " *gasp* I thought i'd never get out of there!". I chuckled, "Come on, I'm starving!". She nodded and said, "Yeah yeah".

"Do you want to get lunch at the cafeteria?" she asked. I raised a brow, "Uh, sure". I've never eaten there before because i wanted to avoid a lot of people. Levy led me through the crowd and we ended up getting in line for the speed lines. "Here, i'll show you since i think you haven't been here," Levy said. She grabbed a tray and had one of the lunch lady's put food on it. Then she paid for it and grabbed her fork and spoon. "Now you try," she winked. I nodded and followed the exact same steps.

We sat with some of Levy's friends. She already introduced me to them last week. Freed, Jet, Droy, and two other people i didn't know.

"Hello, i don't think we have met," the girl with red hair said, "I'm Erza Scarlet. And this is Mystogan Fernades (AN: I'm just going to make him and Jellal twins)", pointing to a guy with blue hair and a weird tatto on his face. I smiled at the two ," Hi, I'm Lucy Heartfilia. Nice to meet you". Erza smiled back at me and we discussed our classes during lunch.

I felt a hand on my shoulder so i turned around. "Natsu!" I said happily. He grinned at me and hugged me. I blushed furiously and tried pushing him off. "U-Um, n-n-no hugging please," i said sweat dropping. He raised a brow, "Eh? Why?". Erza suddenly grabbed his collar and slammed him down onto the table, "SIT. Lucy needs her space". Okay... But that was weird. I never... had a guy... hug me before. "Ah! Have you two met before?" Erza asked. I brought my head up quickly, "Y-Yes, we walked home together once". She smiled smugly, "Oh? You two dating?". I nearly chocked on my saliva. "W-W-W-WHAT?! N-NO!" Natsu and I said at the same time. I looked at him and he was just as red as me. There was no difference from our faces to Erza's hair. "Ok, ok. We get it," she sighed getting up wih Mystogan, "Come Natsu, we have a meeting". He cocked his head to the side and lit up, "Oh yeah! I almost forgot! See ya later Luce!". Then he ran after the two walking away.

"Oh~ Luce? What's with that nickname?" Levy asked smiling slyly. "I-I-I don't k-know!" I said. She giggled, "You're still red!". I pouted, "I know that!". My attention broke away seeing Lisanna, sitting at another table, glaring at me. I turned my head and looked at her. We stared at each other until Levy pulled me away and out the door.

I have a feeling Lisanna doesn't like me. But like i said, i'm used to that already. She's nothing new.

Juvia's POV

Gajeel shoved a juice box in front of my face and said, "Here". I took it and gave it back, " I said I wanted water Gajeel".

"Well the water costed two dollars," he said, "Just go drink from the fountain". I pouted, "That water is contaminated".

"What ever," Gajeel said sitting next to me. We didn't like spending money on lunch in the cafeteria so we always just bought snacks from the student store.

A girl with short green hair and blue eyes came up to me. She held a note pad and a pen. "Hi, I'm Kira from Yearbook and can i ask you a question for the poll page?" she said. I nodded, "Go ahead".

Kira looked at her notebook and said, "Would you rather have Gray Fullbuster from the basketball team as your boyfriend or the soccer team's Natsu Dragneel?". My eyes widened at her question. I could tell Gajeel was starting to get worried, so i answered her quickly

"Natsu Dragneel".

Kira wrote down my answer and smiled, "Thank you for your participation". I smiled back a little watching her walk over to a group of girls.

"You alright?" Gajeel asked. I poked the straw into the juice and sipped the fruit flavored liquid, "Yes". He rolled his eyes, "If you say so".

Normal POV

The day was over in a flash.

Once again, Lucy and Natsu walked home together.

"THANK THE LORD!" the pink haired boy exclaimed. Lucy raised a brow, "Why?".

"In history my phone rang hella loud," he said. The blonde gasped, "Did Mr. Macao take it away?!". Natsu shook his head.

"He doesn't care as long as you turn it off and put it away, thats why i thanked the lord" he explained. Lucy said, "Oh... so um, what was your meeting about?". Natsu stretched his arms, "Nakama Rhythm, i'm a member remember?"

...

"IT RHYMED!" the two said together laughing.

The laughter faded as they stared at each other. Natsu began to blush noticing Lucy's features more closely. Perfect skin, chocolate eyes, and soft... looking ...lips. 'WOAH BRO! What the hell are you doing?!' his inner self said.

"U-Um, s-s-so what did Nakama Rhythm have to discuss?" Lucy asked nervously seeing Natsu stare at her. He blushed and looked away, "It w-w-was nothing, just the student body of another school coming to visit on Wednesday. Erza wants us to perform for them".

Lucy nodded. Her eyes averted to the street and she gasped seeing a red Mercedes SLK, another of her father's car, further up the street. Capricorn was coming to get her. Before Natsu could to anything, he just heard her say, "Sorry! I'll text you later!" and then he was shoved into the bushes along the sidewalk. "Gah!" he said loudly. He crawled out from them and rubbed his arms, "Ouch... why'd Luce do that?". Natsu looked up seeing Lucy get into the passenger seat of a luxurious car. She quickly glanced at him and turned to the side smiling to the driver.

Natsu frowned and got up dusting himself off.

"Why would she hide me from her parents?" he asked walking home, alone.

**Done** **:D **

**I'm so bored so nothing better to do than update a story to make people happy. **

**This sounds like a stupid questions but which do you guys prefer? **

**Erza x Mystogan or Erza x Jella? **

**They're both the same people but STILL! **

**Let me know in the reviews **

**LyLi out~ **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so excited! XD XD XD **

**Lyvia begins in this chappy! Oh, I'm so happy i could die! **

**Inner Me : Don't die you idiot! People need this chapter! Lyvia or not! **

**Outer Me : Lol, calm down I'm not going anywhere * goes to kitchen for cup of water* **

**Please enjoy ^_0 **

Normal POV

X~ Wednesday ~X

Erza tapped her foot impatiently on the smooth, wooden floor of the swords fighting club dojo. The clock ticked on the wall parallel to her.

"Thats it," she said, "I'm going to kill you Myst-"

"Sorry! Mira made me reorganize her pap-"

"I don't give a shit! I waited for 30 minutes! Sit here while I change!"

"... Why didn't you change while you were waiting?" Mystogan asked. The red head was silent, then she quickly jabbed a wooden practice katana into his face.

"WAIT. HERE," she said and turned around. Mystogan sighed slumping down onto the floor.

In a few minutes, Erza came out in a teal tank top and black shorts. "Fill me in," she said as they walked down the halls. "Lamia's student body arrived in Magnolia right now. The Vice President, Lyon, contacted me saying they'll get to campus in about 5 minutes," Mystogan explained. Erza nodded, "Are all the senior members gathered for the opening and ending performances?". The blue haired man looked at the clipboard he held, "No". Erza raised an brow, "No? Who's missong?".

Mystogan pointed to her ," You and," then to him, "Me". Erza smacked him in the head, "People besides US!". He laughed, "Natsu Dragneel is left".

Erza groaned face palming herself, "He is ALWAYS late!". Then, a flash of pink and yellow whooshed past them out the doors into the front quad. "Kya!" she heard as it passed by.

"Was that..."

"Natsu?" the blue haired man finished.

The screaming voice came again, only to sound a bit more irritated, "Natsu! Why'd you bring me?! I was studying for my history exam!".

Mystogan checked his name off the list, "Everyone's here now". He could see the bus Lamia students standing outside. Erza gasped and ran out, "UGH!".

Lucy's POV

Freaking Natsu!

Earlier, when lunch started, I was reading some history sources and Natsu suddenly grabbed me and took off. He said he wanted me to watch him perform or something.

He was standing in the crowd of other Nakama members talking while I just stood like a loner.

"Excuse me," a voice said. I turned around and this guy with spiky white hair was looking at me. He had a very... cool persona. "Yes?" I replied keeping my face calm. Before he could answer I was shoved to the side really quickly almost falling.

"I-I apologize for making you wait!" Erza's distinctive voice said. The guy didn't move, "We just got here, but apology accepted". Erza sighed in relief then grabbed me, "I'm so sorry Lucy for pushing you! Are you hurt anywhere? Natsu was dragging you pretty fast!". I sweat dropped, "I'm fine".

Then she turned back to the guy again. She shook hands with him introducing herself, "Again, I apologize. I'm the President of Fairy Tail's student council, Erza Scarlet". The guy smiled and returned the gestured, "Its ok, Lyon Vastia, Vice President". They talked about something like Lamia's president not being able to come due to a cold.

"Well, please enjoy your selves. Our dance team is going to perform to welcome you guys," Erza said. Lyon smiled, "We wiill". Then she turned to me, "You can watch too Lucy". I flinched nervously, "O-Ok". Then she ran into the group. Natsu caught my attention by waving at me. I waved back at him smiling a bit.

From the corner of my eye, I could see Lyon looking at me. I turned to him and smiled. "Sorry for not introducing myself, I'm Lucy Heartfilia," I said. He smiled back at me, "Ah, Its nice to meet you Lucy. Lyon Vastia". The music started and I turned back to the group. Everyone wore teal and black outfits. Three guys stood, face down. Natsu was in the middle with a guy with black hair on his left and Mystogan on his right. The others were scattered around the quad stage. (AN: sorry i suck at describing any kind of action) They started and pretty soon all the girls came in from the back. Lisanna was the main one, with the guys around her. Natsu got close and circled Lisanna.

I felt the least indifferent, kinda.

Normal POV

Pretty much everyone in the school surrounded the group watching their ever-impressing performance.

Lucy kept her arms crossed. She enjoyed it but she found it time consuming.

As Nakama ended, everyone clapped and cheered.

"Kya! That was so COOL!" a girl screamed.

"I wanna join! I wanna join!" others said.

Lucy looked at Lyon and his group. "Did you like it?" she asked. He grinned, "It was amazing!".

The bell for lunch rang and all the students rushed into their next class. "Um it was nice meeting you!" Lucy said turned around and ran.

Erza came up to him, "The principal will come and give you a tour of the campus". He nodded, "Ok". Behind the red head, Gray stood looking at him.

"Yo! Gray!" he called out. The raven haired man sighed and came up to him, "Yo". The bumped fists and shook hands. A girl with magenta hair came up next to Lyon, "You know him?". Lyon nodded, "He's sort of like a childhood friend". 'Sorta?' Erza and Gray thought. Lyon looked at the two, "Oh. This is our secretary Sherry Blendy". Sherry smiled at the two, "Hello". Erza smiled at them, "Hello. We'd love to talk but unfortunately Gray here has a math test to take". Gray rolled his eye, "Just come on".

As the two left, a short little old man came up to Lamia's council. "Hello there! I'm Makarov Dreyar, the principal of this school," he said shaking hands with Lyon, who introduced himself. He took them through the school buildings and around campus. At the moment, their last stop before the end of the school day, was the front office. "Here we have the Vice Principal, Gildarts Clive (AN: just go with it)," Makarov said. Lyon and the group looked at a tall, muscular man, sleeping in his chair. They sweat dropped and thought 'He's sleeping?'. Makarov threw a book at his head, "Wake up! You still have all those delinquents to take care of!" and pointed to a row of students sitting in chairs. Gildarts yawned and grabbed a student by the collar and sat him down on the floor, "Don't do what you did again". A greyish and powerful aura emitted from him scaring the boy he held.

"I apologize for his laziness," Makarv sighed bringing them to his desk, "As you can see, my school is a very free spirited one. Students do what they like in their time with consequences always at the end".

"Yes, its a very nice campus. Friendly environment too," Lyon said. The bell rang, signaling the end of the day. "Well, its nice to meet students of a fellow school," Makarov said,

Lyon nodded

"Thank you. We'll be taking our leave now". The principal grinned and nodded, "Good bye".

Lyon walked out the office. A guy with spiky blue hair and thick eye brows sighed, " I'm tired". Sherry smacked him in the head, "Don't be rude Yuka!"

"Ow! How was that rude?!". "Calm yourselves," Lyon said.

A large crowd of students rushed passed them. They stopped so nobody would get hurt... except Lyon, who stook his foot out on accident and somebody fell on it. That somebody ended up grabbing onto him for dear life and they fell on the floor together. "L-Lyon-senpai!?" Sherry exclaimed. "J-Juvia?!" a rough voice said.

'Juvia?' Lyon thought on the floor. He tried to get up but a girl with wavy blue hair was on top of him. "O-Ow," the girl said rubbing her head. She looked down at Lyon, who stared back at her. "J-Juvia is so sorry!" she exclaimed. 'Oh, this is Juvia. She speaks in third person how interesting' he thought. Lyon looked behind her seeing a black hair delinquent with red eyes pick her up under the arms like a child. "You ok?" he asked. Juvia nodded, "Thank you Gajeel". Gajeel shrugged and walked past the two. She turned back to Lyon and stuck a hand out at him. He took it and she helped him up. "Juvia is sorry to bump into you, but Juvia must go now," she said bowing, "Gajeel! Please wait for Juvia!".

"Lyon, are you ok?" Yuka asked. Lyon nodded hesitantly, "Y-Yeah..".

"How rude of her to bump into you like that," Sherry said. "No, its my fault," he replied.

"Hey! Lyon!" Gray shouted from afar. They turned around, Lyon smirked, "What?". Gray ran over to him, "Wanna come to my place? Some friends and I are gonna play some video games".

"Like what?" Lyon asked

"Prototype 2, Street Fighter, Black Ops 2, all of the Assassin's Creeds"

"What about Mortal Kombat?"

"Yeah"

"I'm there," Lyon said. Gray chuckled, "Okay". "Go back to Chiruka (AN: Lamia's town i made up) with out me," Lyon said, "I'll take a train home". Yuka and Sherry nodded, "Ok".

Gray's POV

Lyon and I walked to my house together. "Yeah, I just broke up with this girl," I said. He laughed, "You were never good with the ladies anyway".

I rolled my eyes, "Neither were you". My phone ran and I picked it up.

"What Natsu? Hmm?", I said, " Yeah sure, I guess but wont she be bored?".

"Oh ok, I'm down the street. Ok," I said hanging up. "What?" Lyon asked. "My friend wants to bring this girl to my place," I replied opening the door, "My parents won't be home till tomorrow".

Lyon put his stuff down and hopped onto the couch, "Nice place you got". I threw a game controller at him, "Don't get so comfy, you make messes you clean them".

"You sound like my mother," he said catching it effortlessly.

Gray's POV

I started the game station and we played Black Ops 2 first. Like hell I'm going to wait for everyone else. He shot me and I was down, "Agh! You bitch!". He laughed, "Ha!".

The door bell rang. My attention didn't move from the T.V. screen, "Doors unlocked!" I shouted. From the corner of my eye I saw Jet, Freed, and Bixlow walk in. "Hey!" Jet said, "You started with out us!".

"You guys took too long. They're in the left drawer," I said referring to the controllers.

Natsu's POV

I laughed at Lucy, "Haha, you lost to black mail". She smacked me in the head, "I'm going to get you someday. Just you wait". I crossed my arms, "I hope you try your best" and smirked.

_Flashback ~ _

_I asked Lucy if she want to come to Gray's house to play video games. She just said, "No". Buuuuuutt, after a little convincing... _

_she still said NO. _

_I pulled at my hair, "Please please please Lucy! I already called him! I'll do what ever you want! Just come with me!". She crossed her arms, "I said NO. My dad would kill me if I didn't come home on time". I pouted then grinned. _

_She looked at me, "Whats up with the grin?". _

_"If you don't come, I'll tell the WHOLE school your dating Laxus" I said. _

_"Who is?" Lucy asked. I face palmed, "Principal's grandson". She laughed, "Like they're going to believe that". I pointed to myself, "I'm the captain of the soccer team, of course they'll believe me". _

_Her face went to clueless to horrified. GOT HER! I cackled evilly, "Mwahahahaha! Now you HAVE to come!". She staggered at first and grabbed her phone, "FNE! But it depends if my dad says so". _

_"Um dad, can I go to a friends house? Because we're working on a project together...r-really?! Oh ok, thank you!" Lucy said and hung up. I looked at her, "So? And why did you lie?". She put her phone back into her pocket, "He said ok, but I have to be back before 7. Also, if I said I'd be going to a GUY'S house... oh lord, you'd be regretting taking me". I decided not to ask any further. _

_Flashback end~ _

We got to Gray's house. I opened the door since he always keeps it unlocked when he has people over, "We're here". Gray was in the kitchen and everybody else was on the couch. I put my stuff where everyone else's was and looked at Lucy, "Put your stuff here".

She blushed, "O-Ok".

"Left drawer," Gray said grabbing two bags of chips. "Got it," I said, "Lucy, you can sit next to me". She nodded and followed me into the living room. I kicked Jet over a bit and sat down. Lucy took a seat next to me. "Lyon?" she said. I raised a brow 'Lyon?'. This guy with spiky white hair turned around and looked at her. "Lucy? What are you doing here?" he asked getting up and walking over to her. She pointed at me, "This guy made me come here". I laughed again. Lyon just smirked, "Well, its nice seeing you again". Lucy smiled at him, which ticked me off a bit, "Same here".

"Crap, I forgot the drinks," Gray cursed. Lucy got up and walked to the kitchen, "I'll go get them!".

I could see him blush a bit. I gritted my teeth. "O-Oh thanks, they're on the counter," he said. "Ok!" she said happily. Why's she being so... cheerful? Earlier she was all pissed for me bringing her.

He snuck over next to me and whispered, "Man, I didn't think she was such a goddess". I rose my elbow pretending to move my arms while playing hitting him in the face, "Sorry". He growled, "Asshole, you did that on purpose".

I looked at him, "Bitch please". Just as he was about to throw a punch at me, a can of cola stopped us. "Here," Lucy said handing one to me and everyone else. I could see all the guys blushing while they thanked her. She smiled at them all and sat back next to me.

"What are you playing?" she asked

"Mortal Kombat"

"Which one are you?"

"Baraka" I replied. She pouted and turned her attention to Lyon, who was waiting for his turn.

Lucy's POV

Natsu's not talking to me like his usual self... not that I care or anything. Lyon was sitting on the floor next to my feet. He sipped at him soda and put it back down. He caught me staring at him. I didn't want to break away so I just said, "Hi". He chuckled, "Hey", and patted the seat next to him. At first I just stared at the floor then I slowly slid off the couch and plopped myself besides him. Lyon reached above to the couch and put my phone in front of me. "It came out of your pocket," he said. I took and and placed it on my lap, "Oh, thank you". He smiled, "No problem".

"Fuck," I heard Natsu curse. "My turn~" Lyon whistled and played against Freed.

"What's wrong?" I asked Natsu. "Isn't it obvious, I lost," he replied. I laughed, "Its just a game". Natsu pouted, "Yeah, I guess your right".

"So Lucy," Gray said to me, "Are you and Natsu dating?". I could feel Natsu tense up behind me. I sighed, "No, why does everybody think that?". "Well, you guys look like a couple, so who wouldn't think that," Freed said. This tall blue hair guy grinned, "Yeah, who wouldn't".

I shrugged my shoulders, "Think what you want, Natsu is just a friend". The guys just laughed as I smiled.

This wasn't such a bad idea after all.

Natsu came behind me and took a picture of us together. "H-Hey! I didn't smile," I said. He shrugged his shoulders, "You didn't need to". I took his phone, "What are you doing?". Natsu grabbed it back, "Posting it on Instagram".

"Instagram?" I asked.

"Its a photo sharing app," Gray said. Hmm? Natsu handed me his phone, "See".

It was the picture of us and below it said : Video games with the guys and Luce gray_fullbustr runemaster20 lowbixbabeyy reiteilyon

He took it back, "Damn, 35 likes already".

"You should make one Lucy, I'm sure alot of people will follow you," Lyon said. I shook my head, "I don't like having pictures of me or my life for the world to see". I looked down at my phone and gasped, "Oh my gosh! Its almost 7!".

I ran to the door and put my shoes on quickly panicking, "Should I call Capricorn? Its too far and dark to walk". The guys poke their heads out from the living room. "Lucy, whats wrong?" Gray asked. I dialed Capricorn quickly, "I have to be home by 7. Um, whats your address?".

"10403 Salacia Ave," he replied. I nodded.

"Hello Lucy-sama, would you like me to pick you up from your friends house?"

"Yes Capricorn"

"What is their address?"

"10403 Salacia Ave, I'll be waiting in the front"

"I'm on my way Lucy-sama"

"Thank you," I said and hung up.

Before I opened the door I turned back to the guys, "Thanks for letting me over Gray, I'll see you tomorrow Natsu, bye". Then I closed the door and went outside.

Normal POV

"Bye..." the guys said and went back to the couch.

.

.

.

"Its boring with out her here," Natsu complained. "I know right," the others said in union.

Lucy sat in the passenger seat of the car talking with Capricorn.

"Did you have a nice time?" he asked. The blond rose a brow, "Who has a nice time working on a project?". Capricorn chuckled, "It could still be enjoyable".

Lucy thought about it for a moment then laughed, "Yeah, it was".

**Yay! Done! **

**Sorry I didn't explain the dance performance much. Thats because its based off of the performance I was watching. **

**Its called Elevator on the show So You Think You Can Dance **

**Just search it up on Youtube or something and you'll see how Nakama did it. **

**Also, I apologize if it was a crappy chapter. And the Lyvia moment wasn't as big as I wanted it to be. **

**LyLi out~ **


End file.
